18
by Princess Rarafa
Summary: Gaara beneran akan melakukan apa saja jika itu untuk Hinata tapi... ada aja halangannya.


"18"

Gaara berharap umurnya sudah delapan belas tahun, tapi nyatanya dia masih enam belas tahun. Meskipun dia sudah pubertas, dan mukanya udah dewasa, dan meski tingginya sudah mencapai 170 cm, dia tetap masih enam belas tahun. Belum punya KTP dan masih kelas dua SMA.

Kenyataan yang memilukan baginya, karena Hinata –cewek yang dia suka, yang secara ajaib sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya- berumur 21 tahun alias lebih tua sekitar 5 tahun darinya.

Hey! Meski gak ada yang secara langsung ngatain Gaara, tapi Gaara sadar bahwa setiap orang ngegosipin dia suka sama tante-tante. Eh! Hinata masih muda tahu! Dia belum jadi tante-tante. Hinata hanya terlahir sedikit lebih cepat dari Gaara. Iya kan?

Lagian Gaara masih lebih beruntung dari pada Sasuke –sohib Gaara dari jaman SD sampai SMA- yang digosipin homo sama Naruto –temen sebangku Sasuke sejak masuk SMA yang mana mereka gak pernah akur-. Meskipun itu cuma gosip, tapi gosip memang selalu tajam kayak pisau. Ha?

Hari ini rencananya Gaara mau pergi ke kota buat nyamperin Hinata. Iya, mereka LDR-an karena Hinata dapat _job_ baru di kota sejak setahun lalu hingga cewek berambut lurus panjang itu harus pindah. Hinata pindah demi pekerjaannya. Rasanya Gaara kalah eksistensi dari pekerjaan.

BRUK.

"Tuhkan," Seru Naruto. "Apa kata gue, udah gue bilang jangan jalan sambil nunduk, ngelamun mulu sih, loe jadi nabrak tiang kan,"

Gaara mendengus kesal sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru saja terbentur tiang listrik yang entah kenapa ada di tengah trotoar. Sejak kapan tiang ini pindah? Perasaan kemaren-kemaren gak ada deh.

Beberapa cewek berseragam SMA cekikikan ngetawain Gaara. Cowok rambut merah itu lucu ya, batin mereka senyum-senyum.

"Loe pasti lagi mikirin kak Hinata, iyakan?!" tanya Naruto dengan percaya diri dan dengan gayanya yang _trademark_ banget.

"Sok tau!" Sahut Gaara sambil lanjut jalan. Tiap pulang sekolah kayak gini Gaara memang selalu bareng Naruto padahal mereka gak temenan. Sekelas juga enggak. Naruto dari kelas B sedangkan Gaara dari kelas E. Dan kalaupun Gaara bareng sama anak kelas B, maka harusnya itu Sasuke kan? Secara Gaara sama Sasuke sudah sahabatan sejak kecil.

Hidup memang aneh. Jadi apa masalahnya kalau Gaara pacaran sama Hinata?

"Lho kok stop di sini?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara berhenti di sebuah halte tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Pasalnya, untuk pulang keduanya terbiasa jalan kaki dan tak perlu naik angkutan umum karena akses rumah mereka yang rumit. Lalu setelah mengerti, Naruto tersenyum jail dan menoel-noel bahu Gaara. "Loe mau nyemperin kak Hinata ke kota kan? Iya kan? Ciee.."

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, tak berniat membalas ucapan Naruto yang sudah jelas menggodanya karena bus yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Tak menunggu apapun, Gaara langsung naik.

"KTP?" tanya pak kondektur berwajah sangar pada Gaara.

"Saya belum punya KTP," jawab Gaara jujur.

Pak kondektur menatap Gaara lalu pada tempat yang menjadi tujuan Gaara di layar check in, lalu menatap Gaara lagi. Pak kondektur menggeleng sok prihatin. "Anak dibawah umur belum boleh bepergian ketempat sejauh itu tanpa didampingi orang dewasa, lagian kamu belum punya KTP,"

"Saya punya kartu pelajar,"

"Dan kamu masih pelajar, peraturan perhubungan negara kita mengatakan bahwa sebelum anak berusia delapan belas tahun maka dia belum boleh pergi tanpa didampingi orang dewasa, lagian Kamu nggak akan punya uang untuk bayar ongkos kesana,"

Tidak lama kemudian Gaara dan Naruto sudah dilempar keluar dari Bus.

"Nyebelin banget tuh bapak-bapak," Naruto mendumel sambil mengusap tangannya yang lecet karena terjatuh gara-gara didorong paksa keluar tadi.

"Loe ngapain tadi ngikut naik?" Gaara memandang Naruto datar. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk bertemu Hinata. Pasti tadi pak kondektur ngira Gaara gak punya uang untuk bayar ongkos mereka berdua, padahal kalau cuma Gaara sendiri, ia yakin bisa bayar. Iya kan?

Lagian ini namanya diskriminatif. Masa hanya karena belum delapan belas tahun, mereka gak boleh naik bus?

"Yee dasar! Sebagai temen yang baik gue tuh harus selalu nemenin loe, kalau dijalan terjadi apa-apa sama loe gimana? Misalnya loe diperkosa orang, hayo," tuding Naruto tak terima.

Gaara mendengus. Diperkosa? Hey, dia itu cowok! Yang ada Gaara yang merkosa orang. Eh, kenapa jadi mikir gak jelas gini sih, Gaara menggeleng.

TIN TIN. Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan Gaara dan Naruto yang berjalan sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik dengan lambang kuda itu menurunkan kaca pintunya dan menampilkan seorang cowok berkacamata hitam. Dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ , Sasuke melepas kacamatanya penuh gaya.

Gaara dan Naruto memasang wajah datar. Bosan.

"Mau bareng?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya [sok] cool. Ternyata Sasuke gak pernah bareng Gaara karena dia bawa mobil kalau ke sekolah. Orang kayak Sasuke gak level kalau harus jalan kaki, panas-panasan, kena debu atau naik angkutan umum terus desak-desakan kena keringet orang. Eh, kok kesannya Sasuke jadi kecewek-cewekan banget ya? enggak kok. Alasan sebenarnya Sasuke bawa mobil karena dia harus sampai rumah dengan cepat dan langsung berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja. Sasuke itu anak bungsu Uchiha, yang punya perusahaan besar _real estate_ itu. Berhubung Itachi Uchiha –kakak Sasuke- lagi pendidikan di luar negeri, Sasuke yang harus nge _handle_ semua kerjaan Itachi sampai orang itu pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliah.

"Gak usah," jawab Gaara yang selalu masang tampang datar.

"Iya, gak usah, lagian loe tuh rumah deket doang bawa mobil," Naruto menimpali dengan nada sengit. "Jalan kaki itu lebih sehat tau,"

"Gue gak nawarin loe Na-ru-to, gue cuma nawarin tumpangan ke Gaara," balas Sasuke dengan nada tak kalah sengit. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur. Padahal sekelas-sebangku pula.

Perempatan tak kasat mata muncul di kening Naruto. "Eh, siapa juga yang ngarep dapet tumpangan dari loe? Mobil begini doang bangga banget,"

"Mobil begini doang tapi loe gak punya kan? Ohya loe juga belum bisa nyetir kan? Kasian banget,"

"Gue bisa kok nyetir, tapi gak mau pamer kayak loe,"

"Udahlah, bilang aja loe iri sama gue,"

Gaara menatap bosan kedua nya yang masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan argumen-argumen tidak jelas mereka. Gak heran kalau mereka digosipin homo, gayanya so sweet banget gini sih, pikir Gaara lalu lanjut jalan.

Ah, kapan ya Gaara bisa ketemu Hinata. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada cewek cantik yang jauh banget buat digapai itu.

0o0

Gaara senyum-senyum sambil memandangi layar macbook nya yang menampilkan folder berisi foto-foto Hinata. Folder itu di kasih password saking password saking rahasia-nya. Dari keseluruhan foto dapat disimpulkan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar cantik. Bola matanya mungkin berwarna sedikit tidak wajar tapi justru itu membuatnya semakin cantik ditambah dengan caranya tersenyum yang lembut.

Gaara memang tampan, badannya juga atletis. Tergolong jadi cowok _most wanted_ di sekolah tapi misteri kenapa cewek secantik Hinata mau jadi pacarnya itu selalu menjadi pertanyaan teman-teman Gaara. Hinata sudah bekerja, cantik, mandiri dan pastilah banyak lelaki dewasa, pejabat, atau pria-pria mapan lainnya yang juga menginginkannya. Kenapa harus Gaara yang bahkan belum lulus SMA?

Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia Gaara seoarang karena sebenarnya Hinata belum benar-benar 'sah' jadi pacarnya. Waktu Gaara mengutarakan perasaannya dulu, Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Gaara. Yang Gaara artikan sebagai persetujuan Hinata mau menjadi pacarnya. Masuk akal kan?

Gaara tak mau ambil pusing, yang penting dia sudah mendapat lampu Hijau. Karena mungkin terlalu dini dan mungkin terdengar alai dn pasaran tapi Gaara benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Sedalam-dalamnya rasa suka.

Hinata memiliki sebuah tatto mawar dibahu kanan nya. Tatto itu tidak pernah terlihat karena cewek itu selalu mengenakan baju tertutup, tapi pada suatu waktu Gaara berhasil melihatnya serta mengambil gambarnya. Gaara tidak tahu apa makna dari tatto itu, kenapa dan kapan Hinata membuatnya. Yang jelas Gaara juga ingin membuat tatto yang sama ditempat yang sama. Sayangnya Gaara belum punya cukup uang untuk melakukannya. Dan dia bisa di _drop out_ dari sekolah jika ketahuan memiliki tatto.

Uang sakunya semakin dikurangi oleh ibunya tiap bulan karena nilai-nilai akademisnya menurun. Harusnya ibu mengerti bahwa aku tidak konsentrasi belajar karena memikirkan Hinata, batin Gaara. Harusnya ibu membiarkanku menemui Hinata agar aku semangat belajar lagi.

Ah persetan sekolah! Andaikan Gaara tidak sekolah, dia pasti bisa bebas. Bekerja dan mendapat uang sendiri. Tapi sebelum dia berumur delapan belas, ibunya tetap bersikeras memaksanya sekolah.

Apa yang bisa diperbuat Gaara?

Ting. Ada pesan masuk di ponsel Gaara.

From : Hinata-chan

Aku sedang makan malam bersama teman-temanku.

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Padahal dia mengirim pesan 'Kamu sedang apa?' sudah lebih dari empat jam lalu dan baru dibalas sekarang. Hinata pastilah sangat sibuk.

To : Hinata-chan

Makan malam? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan malam. Kamu dimana?

Ting. Pesan masuk.

From : Hinata-chan

Aku di cafe dekan tempatku kerja. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah lewat depalan belas dan bisa jaga diri. Bye, selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah.

Gaara menatap cengo ponselnya. Harusnya cowok yang bilang begitu pada ceweknya. Harusnya Gaara yang melakukannya.

0o0

Di sebuah tempat parkir. Di bawah sebuah pohon. "Kampungan banget, sih," Gerutu Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang muntah-muntah.

"Ini gara-gara loe yang nyetirnya ugal-ugalan," tuding Naruto. "Kepala gue jadi pusing gini,"

Gaara hanya menggeleng prihatin pada dua cowok itu. Malam ini Sasuke dengan senang hati mengantar Gaara ke kota. Karena Sasuke kasihan dari kemarin-kemarin Gaara di lempar terus dari bus.

Ohya, meskipun masih enambelas Sasuke sudah punya SIM. Kok bisa? Bisa dong, dia kan Uchiha. Motto hidup Uchiha adalah 'Uchiha bisa melakukan apa saja'. Terdengar egois dan aneh tapi kadang menguntungkan untuk Gaara yang menjadi sahabat dekat Sasuke.

Jadi selama perjalanan tadi aman-aman aja. Aman dan nyaman kalau Naruto yang teriak-teriak lalu muntah-muntah selama perjalanan gak dihitung. Gak tau gimana ceritanya cowok berambut kuning itu bisa ikut pergi malam ini. Mungkin diajakin Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke ngajak orang yang selalu nganggap dia rivalnya? Yang selalu ngajak ribut dia? Lagian mereka juga gak pernah akur. Mungkin gosip itu benar.

Ah, udahlah.

"Gue masuk duluan ya," kata Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih ribut.

La Costa.

Gaara membaca plang nama sebuah pub paling bergengsi yang ada di depannya. Dia memang sudah janjian sama Hinata buat ketemuan di tempat ini. sebelum masuk, Gaara membaca pesan yang dikirim Hinata sekali lagi. Alamatnya benar. Penampilan oke.

Dengan percaya diri Gaara melangkah masuk. Tapi...

"Umur?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan memakai pakaian serba hitam yang sepertinya bertugas sebagai penjaga pintu.

Gaara memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya agar tampak lebih dewasa. Lalu menjawab dengan suara diberat-beratkan. "Dua puluh,"

Pria itu terlihat memperhatikan Gaara intensif mencari kebenaran. "KTP?"

Gawat. Dengan tenang Gaara menjawab. "Ketinggalan,"

Pria itu tersenyum aneh seakan telah mengetahui rahasia. "Anak dibawah umur tidak boleh masuk," ucapnya tegas tak terbantahkan.

Tapi Gaara tak mau menyerah. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan kalah dengan penjaga pintu? Oh no.

"KTP saya ketinggalan,"

"Ketinggalan di kantor catatan sipil karena kamu memang belum delapan belas tahun,"

"Saya punya uang,"

"Itu uang saku mu bulan ini dan bulan depan, harusnya kamu belajar manajemen uang saku,"

"Saya sudah memperhitungkan keuangan saya,"

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang dan mengerjakan PR, tempat ini belum cocok untukmu,"

"Tapi saya ingin ketemu pacar saya,"

Pak penjaga pintu menggeleng lagi. Benar-benar remaja jaman sekarang, batinnya miris.

Tau-tau Gaara sudah berada di luar pub karena barusaja di depak oleh petugas keamanan pub. "Datang lagi kalau sudah delapan belas ya," Seru pak penjaga pintu.

Hah. Gaara mendengus sebal. Menyebalkan.

0o0

"Apa?" Hinata menutup sebelah kupingnya agar mendengar suara Gaara yang sedang menelponnya. Di dalam pub memang benar-benar berisik. "Kamu di luar? Kenapa gak masuk?"

"Oh, gak boleh masuk?" Hinata tersenyum geli, menahan tawa. "Yaudah, aku yang keluar," putusnya mengakhiri telepon.

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Hinata keluar dari tempat hiburan malam itu. Dengan cepat Hinata dapat menemukan cowok berambut merah yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Hei," Hinata menghampiri Gaara sambil tersenyum. Lalu mencium dahi Gaara dengan bibirnya. Tinggi badan mereka memang sama membuat dengan mudah Hinata melakukannya.

Hinata tersenyum makin manis saat mendapati pipi Gaara yang memerah karena perbuatannya barusan. Manis sekali cowok ini. "Maaf ya, harusnya aku gak nyuruh kamu kesini, aku lupa kalau anak dibawah umur gak boleh masuk," kata Hinata lembut. Sedikit menyesal.

Pipi Gaara semakin memerah karena malu. Diam-diam Gaara merutuk karena dia memang masih terlalu kecil. Belum cukup umur.

"Gimana sekolahnya?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur yang ada di depan pub.

"Masih kayak biasa,"

"Kamu gak suka buat onar lagi kan?"

Gaara menggeleng. Hinata tersenyum keibuan sambil mengacak puncak kepala Gaara. "Ohya, kamu kesini sama siapa?"

"Sama Sasuke," Jawab Gaara yang sudah takhluk abis sama Hinata.

"Sama aku juga, kok, kak Hinata," sahut Naruto yang tiba-tiba udah ada di hadapan mereka. Sasuke dengan gayanya yang cool berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Hei, kalian apa kabar?" Hinata berdiri lalu mengacak puncak kepala Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Gaara menatapnya tidak suka. Tidak suka karena ternyata bukan Cuma dia yang diperlakukan manis oleh Hinata.

"Baik," jawab Naruto ceria.

"Hn," Jawaban Sasuke memang aneh. Tapi Hinata tetap tersenyum lebar. Melihat jam tangan. "Udah malem nih, mendingan kalian pulang,"

"Tapi..." kata Gaara tidak rela.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa ketemu lagi, kok," Hinata menepuk bahu Gaara.

Dengan sabar, Hinata mengantar ketiga cowok yang masih berumur enam belas tahun itu memasuki mobil. Mau dilihat dari segi penampilan atau sifat atau dari sisi manapun, Hinata tampak lebih dewasa dari ketiganya. Seperti seorang kakak kepada adik-adiknya.

"Hati-hati ya," seru Hinata saat ferrari Sasuke sudah melaju.

Dan pastilah dari tiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil, Gaara lah yang paling tidak rela berpisah dengan Hinata. Tapi meski demikian, Gaara merasa senang karena bisa bertemu 'pacar'nya malam ini.

Gaara berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalik keadaan ini saat ia sudah cukup umur nanti. Suatu saat dia yang akan memanjakan Hinata, bukan sebaliknya seperti ini. Dan untuk itu, untuk langkah pertama, Gaara harus berumur delapan belas dulu.

Tapi Gaara sangat tersiksa menunggu umur delapan belas itu.

FIN


End file.
